The Cipher Fighters
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Bill Cipher has returned and the only people who can stop him are on the Cipher Wheel. Can they take him or will the world come to an end? Takes place after The Last Mabelcorn. I wrote this story before watching Dipper and Mabel Vs the Future. It doubles as a theory and an AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Cipher Fighters

Chapter 1:

The day after the mayor of Gravity Falls was selected, the family decided to have a relaxing day at home, for real this time. Stan and Ford were watching old cartoons, while Dipper and Mabel played a game of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons.

" You know, I'm surprised the Northwests didn't run for office," Dipper uttered as he pondered his next move. "Isn't the desire for power their thing?"

" Maybe they're still recovering from that party," Mabel retorted with a shrug.

" Or the gravity anomalies," Dipper stated then his eyes widened. "I'm calling Pacifica."

Dipper stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and began dialing numbers. The phone rang until he heard a voice on the other end of the line.

" Hello, you have reached the Northwest residence," a familiar voice uttered. " This is Pacifica speaking."

" Oh, thank heavens," Dipper muttered under his breath then spoke normally. " Pacifica? It's Dipper. Just calling to see if everything was alright."

" Other than my home being in shambles and my parents freaking out and ditching me for Tahiti, no injuries have been reported," Pacifica answered. " Now I know why they call this place Gravity Falls. Say. You wouldn't happen to know about any of this floating and earthquake business, would you?"

"Uh…," Dipper started as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

" I mean, there must be something about it in that book of yours," Pacifica said.

" Yeah, let's go with that," Dipper grunted.

" Dipper, you're racking up my phone bill," Stan shouted from the living room. " Long distance calls ain't cheap, you know?"

Dipper covered up the speaking part of the phone and turned to the living room.

" Grunkle Stan, it's within the same town," Dipper hollered back.

" Well, then you're wasting electricity," Stan bellowed. " You have a cell phone, right? Run your parents' phone bill up, okay?"

Dipper glowered then replied with a sigh. He uncovered the phone and began speaking to Pacifica, again.

" Look, Pacifica," Dipper began, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. " I gotta go. Why don't you come over later? It's not like your parents will be worried and you could use some time away from that place. Catch up and be a real kid for once. That's all."

" Sounds great," Pacifica responded. " I'll be over there soon. Chio."

There was a click on the end of the line. Dipper hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. Mabel was smirking at him, earning a raised eyebrow from her twin. Next, he lowered them and pointed a finger at his sister.

" I know what you're thinking," Dipper spat. " It's not what you think. You don't have any proof."

" What," Mabel squeaked, rolling her eyes. "I'm just excited about Pacifica coming over. That's all. I am also surprised you invited her over. What happened at that party?"

" I met the real her," Dipper uttered. " Turns out her parents have been forcing their expectations on her this whole time and she never agreed with it. She's actually cool once she lets her guard down."

" And this is coming from somebody who said she was the worst," Mabel murmured. " How much apple cider did you drink?"

"None," Dipper retorted then sat down to take his turn, grinning. " Ah. I got it."

An hour later, Pacifica arrived at the shack. She knocked on the front door. Stan opened it, still wearing his underwear.

" Oh, it's you," Stan grumbled then pointed behind him. " Mabel is upstairs and Dipper is somewhere around here."

Pacifica walked inside the shack and looked around. She glanced at the board game on the living room floor. It had been turned upside down by Mabel after she lost to Dipper, tossing the pieces everywhere. Pacifica then looked at the TV, which had been turned off. Next, she looked at the vacant couch chair, which had a newspaper hanging on the armrest. Pacifica proceeded upstairs, the steps creaking the whole way.

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Ford was recording some research into a journal. Dipper stood next to him, watching. Ford sniffed then stopped to scratch his nose. Dipper leaned closer. The older man glanced at the child.

" Do you mind," Ford uttered. " You're in my thinking bubble."

" Sorry," Dipper peeped as he stepped to the side. " So, another invention, huh? What does this one do?"

" I'll tell you after I have completed it," Ford retorted. " In the meantime, I can show you my other projects."

" Great," Dipper chimed then glanced at one of the monitors displaying Pacifica getting something out of the vending machine. " But that'll have to wait. I have a friend over."

" Girlfriend," Ford raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Just a, you know, a friend who just happens to be a girl," Dipper replied as he made his way toward the elevator.

" Yeah right, you rascal," Ford chuckled, closing the book. " Tell me about her."

" She is my age, about my height, has blonde hair, and is grouchy until you get to know her," Dipper stated as he waited for the elevator door to open.

" Oh," Ford said, intrigued. " And what is her name?"

" Pacifica Northwest," Dipper uttered as the door opened. "And stop looking at me like that Great Uncle Ford. You're freaking me out. Look. I told Mabel. She is just a friend. That is all. Nothing else. There is nothing going on between us."

" Says you," Ford snorted. " So, a Northwest, huh? Normally, they don't socialize with the lower classes."

" Well, I did some things for her and her family," Dipper stated as he walked into the elevator. " Long story. She is the only one who will come near us, though. Her parents, on the other hand…"

The elevator door closed. Next, the elevator started going up. Pacifica had just sat down at the kitchen table when Dipper entered the room.

" Hey, Pacifica," Dipper's voice cracked. " When did you get here?"

" Like, an hour ago," Pacifica answered. " Your sister just finished giving me a tour of the place. Is she always this…talkative?"

" Yes, she is," Dipper retorted. " Anymore questions?"

" Why did your parents send you to this place," she asked. " Do they hate you? Is this their way of punishing you? Are they just as crooked as your uncle and you're part of a family of criminals? Your real home is the same way and this wouldn't have made a difference?"

" My parents wanted me and Mabel to get some fresh air," Dipper started. " They love us. This is not a punishment…I think. No and no. Our home is similar to Robbie's."

" Where exactly are you from," Pacifica questioned.

" Piedmont, California," Dipper uttered.

" And yet, I never left this town," Pacifica muttered. " So, what's it like in Piedmont?"

" It's a big city," Dipper explained. " Lots of homes, businesses, schools, malls, people…"

" Ah," Pacifica uttered.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Mabel was putting away the board game. Her cellphone began ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and placed it against her ear.

" Hello," Mabel answered.

" Mabel, it's Grenda," Grenda grunted. " Sleepover night is still on."

" The sleepover," Mabel squeaked as she widened her eyes." That's tonight? I'm sorry, Grenda. I can't go. I have a family thing to deal with."

"What kind of family deal," Grenda asked.

" My brother," Mabel retorted then paused as she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. " I'll fill in the details later."

"Okay," Grenda chimed." Bye."

" Bye," Mabel chirped then they both hung up.

Mabel finished putting away the board game and leaned against the wall closest to the kitchen. She peeked through the doorway. Dipper and Pacifica were building a tower out of plastic forks.

" I never get to do this stuff at my home," Pacifica peeped. " Never really get to do anything fun, actually."

" Well, looks like today is your lucky day," Dipper stated. " Between me and Mabel, you'll have lots of fun."

" Great," Pacifica said.

" What are you doing, Mabel," Stan asked, causing Mabel to jump.

" Gah," Mabel screamed, looked up, and took a deep breath. " Oh, good. It's just you."

Stan glanced in the kitchen just in time to see Dipper and Pacifica finish building their tower. He walked into the room.

" Perfect," Dipper piped then looked toward the doorway. " Oh. Hey, Grunkle Stan."

" Dipper, can I talk to you alone," Stan asked.

" I need to use the ladies' room," Pacifica stood up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen.

" What is she doing here and why is Mabel being weirder than usual," Stan asked.

" She needs some time away from home and Mabel thinks I like her," Dipper uttered.

" Well, do you like her," Stan questioned, shrugging an arm.

" Not like that," Dipper answered, sternly.

" Well, like her or not, keep an eye on her and don't be showing her things that only the family should know about," Stan grunted. " Such as what's behind the vending machine."

" Sure thing, Grunkle Stan," Dipper uttered.

" Good," Stan stated then left the room just as Pacifica re-entered.

" Let's go outside," Dipper chanted.

" Okay," Pacifica chimed.

The two walked out of the kitchen and headed out into the woods. Mabel followed them, hiding behind trees and bushes. Dipper and Pacifica were chatting.

" So, this is what's it like in the woods," Pacifica stated. " I thought it would be scarier."

" These woods can be, until you know your way around and get out by dark," Dipper retorted, earning a yelp from Pacifica. " Relax. You're in excellent hands."

Pacifica tripped over a tree root. Dipper caught her in a dipping position. Pacifica stared into Dipper's eyes, cheeks turning red. Dipper chuckled.

" What," she snapped, glaring.

" That old tree gets everybody," Dipper stated then lifted Pacifica until she was upright. " It lifts its root and trips passersby. I'm not kidding."

"Just like Grandfather Willis from the movie Rebecca Wolfe Before the Name Change," Pacifica uttered then looked at her boots. " Ugh. My boot is scuffed. Thanks a lot tree. You owe me a new pair of very expensive uggs."

They both cackled and continued their walk until it was dinner time. Stan and Ford were stuffing their faces, while arguing about who was the worst cook. Mabel was taking small bites, while watching Dipper and Pacifica have a food fight.

" I told you, Ford," Stan uttered. " If you have to use artificial flavors and msg, you are a terrible cook. It's cheating though, so I admire that part."

" And if you have to use the smoke detector as a timer then you are a terrible cook," Ford stabbed back. " At least you cook your food thoroughly, so I can give you that."

" Take that, Pacifica," Dipper shouted as he flicked some mashed potatoes into Pacifica's hair.

" Take that, Dipper," Pacifica uttered as she dumped a glass of milk on his hat.

" Take that," Dipper hollered as he threw more food then stopped, eyes widening. " Whoops. Sorry."

A spoonful of applesauce was splattered all over Stan's face. Stan took his hand and wiped it off, glaring at them.

" Alright, that's enough," Stan grumbled. " Time for your girlfriend to go home. It's getting late."

" She's not my," Dipper started, but was cut off by Ford.

" He's right, Dipper," Ford interrupted. " I'm sure her folks will be very worried."

Dipper nodded and Pacifica called her home for a limo. After Pacifica left, Ford went back down into the basement, Stan went to his room, and the twins went to the attic.

" So, how'd you enjoy your time with Pacifica," Mabel uttered as she sat down on her bed. " You kinda left me out there."

" Whoops," Dipper said as he sat down on his bed. " Sorry, Mabel. Hey! She's coming over tomorrow. Maybe you can hang with us then."

" Nah," Mabel uttered. " I think I'm going to spend time with Great Uncle Ford. You've been hogging him lately, so now it's my turn."

" Okay," Dipper stated then pointed a stern finger at her. " Just don't touch anything without his permission and don't break anything. He hates that."

" Got it," Mabel said with a nod.

Soon, they drifted off to sleep. Morning came rapidly. The twins got up and went their separate ways. Dipper went straight to the bathroom. Mabel went straight to the basement. Dipper walked out of the bathroom in his usual everyday clothes, which he had decided to wash, and combed hair. He bumped into Stan and fell onto the floor.

" Where you off to, Kid," Stan sniffed the air. " And why are you wearing my cologne?"

" Pacifica's coming over today and I want her to feel more at home here," Dipper retorted.

" You smell like you're ready for a hot date," Stan scoffed." She's waaaay out of your league, by the way."

" Listen, I don't like Pacifica like that," Dipper uttered. " She's just a friend."

" That's what they all say," Stan chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

There was a knock at the door. Dipper dashed over to the door and opened it.

" Hey, Pacifica," Dipper chimed.

" Hey, Dipper." Pacifica inhaled then raised an eyebrow. " Are you wearing cheap cologne? Ugh. You smell like old man."

" Hey," Stan shouted. " Nobody's asking you to smell me, Blondie."

" Ignore him," Dipper rolled his eyes. " Hey…Um…Let's go into the forest. I found this abandoned tree house."

" Sounds fun," Pacifica peeped.

The two ran off into the forest. On their way there, Dipper heard a whisper and turned around. He shrugged, turned around and began walking again. He heard the whisper again, gasped, and turned around.

" Dipper Pines," the voice whispered. " Pine Tree."

" Pacifica, did you hear something," Dipper asked.

" No," Pacifica retorted, glancing at him. " Why?"

" Dipper Pines," the voice continued whispering. " Pine Tree."

" Something keeps whispering my name," Dipper said. " I think we better go back."

" Dipper Pines," the voice echoed venomously. " Pine Tree."

"Ugh," Dipper groaned as he grabbed the sides of his head, sitting down.

" I don't hear anything," Pacifica stated then widened her eyes at Dipper. " Are you alright?"

Dipper curled up into a ball on the ground, shivering. Pacifica gasped then grabbed Dipper, dragging him out of the woods. Soon, the whispers stopped. Dipper stood up and coiled his arms around himself, shaking. Pacifica was still holding onto him.

" What was that all about," Pacifica questioned.

" I don't know," Dipper trembled. " I heard something whisper my name and before I knew it, my head ached and stuff."

" We better get you inside," Pacifica soothed. " You look pale."

Pacifica helped Dipper into the shack and onto the couch chair. She covered him up with a blanket then went to seek out Stan. Stan was in the gift shop, working on more repairs. Pacifica approached him and cleared her throat.

" Mr. Pines, I think something is wrong with Dipper," Pacifica uttered.

" Like," Stan said, raising an eyebrow.

" He claims he heard somebody call his name while we were in the woods," Pacifica started. " Next thing I knew, he's on the ground, grabbing his head. I had to drag him out of the woods. I don't think he's feeling well. He's in the living room."

" I'll go check on him," Stan sighed then left for the living room. " You can go home."

When Stan got there, Dipper was asleep. Stan placed his hand on his forehead. The boy was burning a fever. He was tossing and turning, while muttering.

"Bill, no," Dipper murmured. " You stay away from her…Leave them alone…Gideon…"

" Kid, wake up," Stan hollered as he grabbed Dipper by the shoulders and shook him awake.

" Huh," Dipper grunted then looked up at the old man. " Oh, it's just you."

"You alright, Kiddo," Stan said.

" No," Dipper replied as he rubbed the top of his head with his hand. " I think I'm coming down with something. Good night."

Dipper ran upstairs and into the attic. Stan glanced at the clock. It was barely passed noon. Down in the basement, Mabel managed to break several beakers and cause a few of Ford's machines to malfunction. Ford groaned in frustration and booted Mabel out of the lab. The old man sat down in his chair, sighing. He picked up one of his journals and began skimming it.

"Stanford Pines," a voice whispered. " Six Fingers."

"Hmm," Ford glanced up from the book then looked back down.

" Stanford Pines," the voice whispered, again. " Six Fingers."

" Who's there," Ford shouted as he looked up and around. " Mabel? Dipper? Stan? Soos?"

The scientist narrowed his eyes and went back to reading.

"Stanford Pines," the voice growled. " Six Fingers."

" Whoever you are, come out now before I," Ford screamed in pain as he grabbed the sides of his head, falling out of his chair and onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cipher Fighters

Chapter 2:

Dipper was still taking a nap up in the attic, while Mabel hung out with Pacifica downstairs. Eventually, it was dinner time. The group gathered around the table, except for Ford.

" Where's Great Uncle Ford," Dipper asked, now feeling better.

" Heck if I know," Stan replied. " Must've fallen asleep at his desk, again. I'll go get him."

Stan left the room and went into the basement. His eyes widened. Ford was on the floor, curled up in a fetal position and mumbling things to himself. The scientist's eyes were squeezed shut. Stan slowly approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, earning a jolt from his brother. Ford screamed as he sat up then let out some air when he realized it was just his twin.

" Ford, are you okay," Stan asked.

" I'm fine," Ford retorted. " Just a random headache and chills. Must be coming down with the summer cold."

" Dipper was like that a few hours ago," Stan uttered. " He's fine now."

" Hmm…," Ford raised an eyebrow. " May I please have a word with him?"

" Knock yourself out, Knucklehead," Stan responded then climbed upstairs.

A few minutes later, Dipper entered the lab and walked over to Ford, who was now reclining back in his chair. His head was propped up with a pillow and he had a blanket draped over his lap.

" Grunkle Stan said you needed to talk to me," Dipper said. " What's up?"

" Dipper, when you got those headaches and that fever, did you hear something call your name prior," Ford questioned, earning a nod from Dipper. " The same thing just recently happened to me. I think it's time to show you what I've been working on."

" What's wrong," Dipper asked.

" Bill," Ford spat. " I have a feeling he is going to wreak havoc on Gravity Falls soon and we need to be ready ahead of time in order to defeat him."

" I'll go rally the troops," Dipper uttered as he went to turn around.

" Not yet," Ford grunted. " Not right now. Tomorrow. We need to find the symbols on the Cipher Wheel first."

" Okay," Dipper raised an eyebrow then shrugged. " How do we find them?"

" Going based on the markings on their clothing, a trait, or some sort of possession," Ford uttered. " For example, you are obviously the pine tree, I'm the six fingers, Soos is the question mark, and my brother is the symbol for the maceral. Have no idea who the others are. Let's see, we have the ice bag, the llama, the wiccan star, the glasses, the shooting star, and the heart with the stitches."

" Bill called Mabel Shooting Star, once," Dipper stated.

" That still leaves the ice bag, llama, wiccan star, glasses, and heart with stitches," Ford blurted out. " But we'll worry about that later. Right now, it's time to show you my project.

Ford shifted up to his feet then walked over to a large object with a tarp over it. He grabbed the ends of it and yanked it off. Dipper gasped as he stared at the new invention. Ford walked over to a panel and began pressing buttons. The machine whirred and began popping out missiles, ready for launch. A satellite popped up at the top of the machine and began rotating. Next, a laser gun popped out in front of the machine, followed by ten hand scanners, seats, and cup holders.

" Whoa," Dipper mumbled, eyes widening.

" This device is designed to battle the elements that come from the nightmare realm," Ford stated as he paced around it. " It is bomb proof, fire proof, protects its users from possession and mind tricks, and it is also spell proof. Oh, and it can't destroy things in our world, so no clean up to worry about, except for the remains of the demons from Bill's dimension."

"Cool," Dipper whispered then raised his voice. " How long have you been working on this?"

" Since I discovered Bill's plans," Ford retorted. " Anyway, just have to make a few more adjustments and it's ready for battle. Oh, and we have to gather everybody from the wheel. Without it, the machine won't work."

" Why did you design it like that," Dipper asked.

" Because, they are all needed to defeat Bill," Ford answered. " And yes, the machine can detect who is whom via hand scan. It is designed to reject those who are not part of the wheel. Apparently, we give off some sort of energy signature that only the ten of us have."

" Oh," Dipper uttered.

" Now, you better get off to bed," Ford patted Dipper on the head. " We've got a big day tomorrow and you need your rest."

" Alright," Dipper shrugged then began walking toward the elevator. " Goodnight, Great Uncle Ford."


	3. Chapter 3

The Cipher Fighters

Chapter 3:

The next day, the family gathered around the table in the lounge. Stan was asleep in his chair, Mabel was knitting a new sweater, Waddles was chewing on Stan's pant leg, and Dipper was reading Journal number 2. Ford stood in front of the group and cleared his throat. Mabel looked up, Dipper closed the journal, and Stan grunted as he opened his eyes.

" We have a very important task to do," Ford uttered. " It will be difficult, but it will be worth it."

" Is it about you getting a date," Stan rolled his eyes. " Never gonna happen, Brother."

" No," Ford snapped then talked normally. " We need to gather everybody on the wheel. The end of the world is coming and we are the only hope to stop it. For those who don't know…That's you Stanley…Bill Cipher has plans to come to our dimension and destroy it. I already have the weapons in place. In order to operate them, we have to find these people."

" Well, that's stupid," Stan gruffed. " Why can't we just go after him ourselves and gather any willing bodies as back up? That would be much easier."

" Not really," Ford sighed.

" The people on the wheel are the only ones who can defeat him," Dipper continued. " Some of them are among us right now."

" Well, then we'll just use them then," Stan said. " No use in waiting for the others."

" We need all of them," Ford stated firmly.

" Grunkle Ford, am I one of them," Mabel asked.

" Yes," Ford answered. " I am and so is your brother. Your friend, Soos, is, too. And…I can't believe I'm say it…You as well, Stan."

" Okay, so we are all part of the wheel," Stan stood up and approached his twin. " Who are the other yahoos?"

" I have no idea," Ford retorted. " I do have methods to identify them, though. Could take a while. We will have to split up to increase our chances. It will make things easier."

" So, how will we identify them," Mabel questioned.

" Through these," Ford pulled out some pens. " They are voice activation pens. These pens sense the same energy given off by those who are part of the wheel and only them. For example…"

Ford spoke into one of the pens and it began glowing. He then held it up to Waddles who oinked into it. The pen remained dull. Next, he passed the pens out to the group. The group split up and went into town. Dipper walked up to the grocery store just as Robbie was being thrown out.

" And stay out," the grocery store manager yelled and went back inside.

" Yeah, well," Robbie scoffed. " I didn't want to work here anyway."

Robbie glanced over at Dipper. Dipper widened his eyes.

" What are you looking at," Robbie stood up and pushed Dipper to the sidewalk. " Move it."

" Huh," Dipper murmured as he looked down at the glowing pen. " No. Not that guy."

Dipper stared up at Robbie for a while then pushed himself to his feet. Robbie opened the door to his van. Dipper bit his lip, sighed then ran over to the rebellious teenager.

" Hey, Robbie," Dipper uttered.

" What," Robbie turned around, folding his arms.

" My family kinda needs your help," Dipper squeaked. " The end of the world is coming and you are one of the people who can help stop it."

" Why would I want to help you," Robbie sniffed. " Why would I want to save the world? We're all going to die eventually."

" So, you're saying you want everybody to die, including Tambry," Dipper asked, squinting.

" No," Robbie yelled as he put his hands up. " No. Tambry means everything to me. I don't ever want her to die."

" Then if you help save the world, you'll be her hero, forever," Dipper smirked.

" You drive a hard bargain, Kid," Robbie sighed. " Deal."

Mabel went to the mall. She was walking from store to store, talking to people. They either responded with a smile or an raised eyebrow and walked away. Mabel sighed then sat down at one of the tables in the food court.

" I said no pickles," a familiar voice yelled then softened. " I'm allergic."

The brunette looked up. It was Pacifica. She was ordering something from Yumberjacks. The cook apologized and gave her a fresh burger with no pickles. Pacifica thanked them and went to sit down. She was just about to take a bite out of her lunch when a shadow hovered over her. Pacifica screamed as she threw her arms up in the air, tossing her burger.

" Hi, Pacifica," Mabel chimed. " What are you doing here? Alone?"

" My fake friends ditched me," Pacifica scoffed. " Speaking of friends, where's your brother?"

" We're gathering people to help save the world from an evil triangle," Mabel explained. " Yeah, we are on solo missions. The whole family."

" The end of the world," Pacifica raised an eyebrow. " You're kidding, right?"

" Nope," Mabel shook her head then looked down at her glowing pen. " And it looks like you get to help."

Ford was lurking from alley to alley, downtown. Suddenly, something bumped into him and he fell onto his butt.

" Hey, watch where you're," Ford started until he looked up.

" Oh, sorry," McGucket uttered as he reached out a bandaged arm to help the man up. " You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

" You might be mistaking me for my brother," Ford chuckled as he pulled himself up. " Get that all the time."

" The name is Fiddleford McGucket," McGucket chimed.

" Fiddleford," Ford gasped." As in Fiddleford Hadron McGucket? It's me. Stanford Pines. We were college buddies. You used to work for me. What happened to you? How's the family?"

" It's a long story," McGucket uttered. " I invented a memory eraser and wiped my memories until I became crazy. My family ditched me, because they couldn't tolerate being around a loon. So, where have you been, Ford? Haven't seen ya in years."

" I was traveling through dimensions," Ford scratched the back of his neck. " You were right about that portal. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

" All is forgiven, my friend," McGucket chirped, earning a grin from Ford. " Say, why is your pen glowing?"

Stan was driving around town, when the cops pulled him over. The old man sighed and pulled over. Sheriff Blubbs approached the car.

" Your brake lights are out," Blubbs said. " May I see your license?"

" Here you go," Stan handed Blubbs a rectangular shaped object.

" This is a fake license printed on cardboard from a cereal box," Blubbs uttered.

" Perhaps this will change your mind," Stan handed Blubbs a wad of cash.

" You don't have a license, do you," Blubbs asked.

Several minutes later, Stan had a gated door slammed on his face.

" Oh, come on," Stan yelled as he gripped the bars. " I can't go to jail. The end of the world is near. I am one of the only people who can save it."

" That's what they all say," Blubbs scoffed.

" Well, well, well," a voice with a Southern accent taunted. " Stanford Pines. Got into trouble with the law, now did you?"

" Not now, Gideon," Stan grunted.

" So, you know about the end of the world, huh," Gideon questioned. " About Bill's plan, huh?"

" And I bet you're in cahoots with him, huh," Stan snapped. " I ain't talking, Kid."

" How's the family," Gideon started. " How's Mabel? How's Dipper? How's the real Stanford Pines, Stanley?"

" What are you talking about," Stan narrowed his eyes.

" I know everything about you and your family," Gideon pointed at the old man. " Bill told me. I know who the author is, I know about the rift, and I know you aren't the real Stanford Pines. You are just his loser twin brother who is living a lie. I even know you are looking for people to help stop the end of the world from coming."

Stan narrowed his eyes more then looked down at the glowing pen. He hid it in his jacket pocket, but Gideon saw it and smirked.

" There is no way, Gideon," Stan snarled. " No way."

" Have your family bail me out, too, and we have a deal," Gideon uttered, tapping his fingers together.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cipher Fighters

Chapter 4:

Eventually, the group all gathered at the shack, except for one remaining member.

" Okay, seems we have everybody, except for the icebag," Ford uttered to Dipper.

" Yeah, I wonder who that could be," Dipper said then glanced at the clock. " Ugh. We don't have much time left."

" Don't fret," Ford smiled. " We have plenty of time."

" Move out of my chair, Brat," Robbie yelled at Gideon, pointing away from the chair.

" Excuse me," Pacifica scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Who invited Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum?"

" I was here first," Gideon shouted back, pointing a thumb at himself. " Ya'll can sit on the floor."

" Cut the chair in half," McGucket chimed and cackled.

" I can't believe I'm on the same team as Gideon," Stan grumbled as he folded his arms, glaring at the wall.

" As long as he doesn't bring up dating me, I'll be fine," Mabel muttered.

" How about you sit on the floor, Twerp," Robbie spat as he tipped the chair over, causing Gideon to fall out of it.

" Ouch," Gideon shouted. " Why you."

Gideon lunged at Robbie, but the teenager held him back with his hand, chuckling. Pacifica pulled out her hand mirror and began scanning her face. She picked up a little pad and dabbed it on her skin. Gideon stopped pushing and looked at Pacifica. He sneered and grabbed the pocket mirror, tossing it at Robbie's face. It hit Robbie, scattering powder everywhere. He began coughing. Gideon tackled Robbie to the ground. Robbie began pulling on Gideon's hair. The two began rolling all over the floor, punching and kicking each other. Stan stomped over to them, screaming at them. Pacifica flicked her hair and pulled out her cellphone, texting on it. Mabel's phone vibrated, she picked it up, and looked at it, snickering. She replied to a text.

" This is hopeless," Dipper sighed.

" Hey, guys," Wendy greeted as she walked through the door. " What's going on here? And why is Gideon in your house?"

" Just a gathering to help save the world from Bill," Ford retorted. " It's not going well. We need one more person to complete the mission."

" I'm your girl," Wendy replied, pointing at herself.

" Wendy, that is very kind of you, but," Ford started.

" Hey, the pen is glowing," Dipper shouted, grinning. " We found the icebag."

" Welcome to the team," Ford tweeted, smiling.

" Sweet," Wendy nodded her head.

" Now, if you'll excuse me," Ford approached the group, put two fingers in his mouth, then whistled. " Everybody, settle down. Fiddleford, put down that chainsaw. Gideon, Robbie, stop fighting. Stan, we can't kick them out. Mabel, Pacifica, get off your cellphones."

The group quieted down, stared at Ford then resumed doing what they were doing. Ford groaned as he slid his hand down his face. Dipper tried talking to them, but his voice was lost amongst the crowd. Wendy watched the disaster before her then climbed on top of the counter, standing on it.

" Hey, Dorks," Wendy bellowed. " Listen up. Unless you wanna die soon, we need to learn to get along and work together. Now, who's with me?"

The group remained silent as they gawked at her. Wendy lowered her eyebrows and raised her fist up in the air, taking in a deep breath.

" I said "Who's with me"," Wendy repeated, but louder. " Bill is a dangerous creature who is coming to our dimension soon. We are the only ones who can stop him. If we don't learn to work as a team, our entire universe will be toast."

" I'd rather be dead than work with Gideon," Stan huffed.

"That makes two of us," Mabel yelled.

" Three," Robbie screamed.

"That can be arranged," Gideon shouted as he pointed at the three.

" I just ate a chainsaw," McGucket snickered.

" Seriously, who invited Dumb and Dumber," Pacifica rolled her eyes. " We are better off without them. They'll drag us down."

" No, we have to work together," Ford spat. " The only way to defeat Bill is by combining all of the signs on the wheel. It's either all of us or Bill obliterates everything and everybody in his path."

" Dudes, I met this guy once," Soos added, while munching on a bag of chips he got from the vending machine. " He is bonkers crazy. The dude can, like, read our minds and stuff. He is like dealing with your worst nightmare, but, you know, way worse."

" He knows how to manipulate people and possess them," Dipper uttered. " Trust me. His threat isn't to be taken so lightly."

" It's true," Ford stated. " He has also found a way into this dimension. We can't close the path, but we do have a way to defeat him. Follow me."

Ford exited the shack. The group followed him outside. They widened their eyes at the sight before them. There, in the yard, stood the same machine that Ford showed Dipper earlier.

" Take a seat," Ford said as he waved his hand. " There's a spot for everybody. All the stations are the same, so no fighting or you'll be sitting next to me."

Everybody obeyed the orders and sat down in the chairs. Seatbelts came out of the chairs, buckling the group members in.

" In front of you should be a hand scanner," Ford announced. " I want you to put your hand on it."

The group followed the instructions. Suddenly, the machine began levitating. Ford began reading the radar. There was no sign of Bill, yet. He decided now would be the best time for practice. The group practiced using the machine all day until sunset.

" Excellent work, everybody," Ford chimed. " Early meeting again tomorrow for more practice, unless Bill shows up. Goodnight."

Ford, Stan, Dipper, and Mabel all went into the shack. The rest stayed outside in tents. Several minutes later, everything on the property grew quiet, except for one tent. It belonged to Pacifica. Pacifica was tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare about her parents. Every time she would open up her mouth to say something, one of them would ring a bell and slap her across the face, just like in real life. It would continue until she started crying. All of a sudden, everything turned grey and her parents froze in time.

" Ah, parents," an echoing voice chimed. " Don't you just love them?"

" Who's there," Pacifica sniffled as she looked around.

" Heeellllloooooooo, Llama," Bill chanted as he appeared in front of Pacifica, causing her to scream. " I know. I am a scream."

" Who are you," Pacifica shrieked as she backed away. " What do you want?"

" The name is Phil Encrypter," Bill lied. " And you are Pacifica Elise Northwest, daughter of Preston and Priscilla Northwest."

" How do you know that," Pacifica asked.

" I know lots of things, Toots," Bill wrapped his arm around her shoulder. " I know you can't stand your parents. Always lying, cheating, abusing you, and just being flat out cold and uncaring to others in general. Your entire life is built up on a bunch of lies. If it weren't for the government stepping in, you'd be just like the rest of the town's folk. Normal. Poor. Village idiots."

" And your point is," Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

" I can change all of that and all you have to do is do something for me," Bill said. " You see, Stanford Pines has a snow globe that he borrowed from me, but never brought back. You get that, I change your family history, forever."

" That seems pretty farfetched," Pacifica tapped her chin. " There is no way you can change my family history."

" Okay, I lied," Bill huffed. " I can, however, change your parents."

" You can do that, for real," Pacifica questioned.

" Of course I can," Bill answered. " Now, hurry up. Time's a wasting. Look behind the vending machine. There's a hidden door behind it."

Pacifica sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around. She shrugged her shoulders then went back to sleep. Soon, morning came. Pacifica slipped out of her tent early and peered through the window just in time to see Ford type in the password to the bunker. He went inside, shutting the door behind him.

" Of course, it's password protected," Pacifica whispered then widened her eyes. " Dipper?"

Dipper walked up to the vending machine and punched in the password, too. He followed Ford, leaving the door open. Pacifica sneaked inside the shack and through the vending machine entrance. She snooped around until she saw Dipper and Ford.

" So, you think our army has a chance," Dipper asked.

" Honestly, no," Ford retorted. " Not yet."

" And the rift," Dipper questioned.

" Perfectly safe here in my study above, still," Ford answered.

" Of all the things to store it in, why a snow globe," Dipper shrugged his shoulders.

" I used what I had on hand, Kid," Ford stated. " The important thing is, it works."

Pacifica turned to run toward the elevator, but slipped. Ford and Dipper turned their heads toward the sound of a scream and a thud. They approached it.

" Pacifica, what are you doing down here," Dipper questioned, helping her up.

" How did you get down here," Ford glared at Dipper, who grinned and chuckled. " I will deal with you later."

" I was wondering when you guys were coming out for training," Pacifica responded. " I've been up since the crack of dawn."

" In a few minutes," Dipper said while raising an eyebrow.

" Okay," Pacifica uttered then ran back outside. " Darn it. I almost had it."

Another day of training began. The group was doing much better, except for Robbie and Gideon. They kept trying to attack each other with their powers. Ford seated them both next to him. A few hours later, it was time for a break. Some of the members went home, some went to run errands, and others went inside the shack. Pacifica peered from the doorway of the gift shop. Dipper punched in the code. The door opened. Dipper went inside. Pacifica hastily followed him, before the door had a chance to close. The boy went into the elevator. It descended down to the bottom floor. Pacifica pushed a button, making it come back up. She went inside the elevator and went to the floor above the lab. There, before her, stood a red door. Pacifica opened it and darted into the room.

" Okay," she whispered to herself. " Where could it be?"

She lifted objects, opened drawers, and looked under things until she came across the rift. Pacifica smirked and scurried over to it. She was just about to pick it up when she heard a voice.

" You shouldn't be in here, you know," Dipper grunted. " Ford hates it when people trespass and mess with his stuff."

" Oh, Dipper," Pacifica put her hands behind her back. " I was just, you know, browsing. What does this do?"

She pointed at the memory erasing gun. Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Nothing you need to know," Dipper folded his arms. " What are you really doing in here?"

" Okay, you caught me," Pacifica groaned then glanced at the rift. " I was hoping to find something in here to help me with my parents. This snow globe looks promising."

" That snow globe is not for sale," Dipper uttered, standing in front of it. " It is very dangerous."

" Hahaha," Pacifica chuckled as she pointed at Dipper. " You are so funny."

" Really," Dipper widened his eyes, blushing.

" Yeah," Pacifica giggled as she inched closer to Dipper. " And I must say, you look cuter without that hat. Why do you wear that stupid thing everywhere you go?"

" Pacifica, you're acting really strange," Dipper backed into the desk where the rift was. " I don't like it."

" Well, then you'll hate this," Pacifica wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck and kissed him on the lips.

Dipper gasped then closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her. Pacifica reached up and yanked his hat off, setting it over the rift. She scooped it up and put the hat over her head. The girl pulled back and gazed into Dipper's eyes. Dipper gazed up at the ceiling with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

" Got your hat," Pacifica squealed and took off. " Catch me, if you can."


	5. Chapter 5

The Cipher Fighters

Chapter 5:

" Huh," Dipper uttered then shook his head, grabbing the top of his head.

He gasped then ran after her, but she already beat him to the elevator. Pacifica reached the main floor of the shack and ran outside, until she reached her tent. She stuffed the rift into her duffle bag and joined the group as they came back from break, still wearing the cap. The group continued their training from there until it was time for bed. Dipper snatched his hat back from Pacifica. Pacifica snickered and retreated to her tent for the night.

" So, you've got the snow globe," Bill asked Pacifica.

" Yep," Pacifica reached into her bag and gave Bill the snow globe, who screamed with delight. " Now, about my parents."

" You've got it, Blondie," Bill chimed as he yanked it from her hands. " Come morning tomorrow and you won't even recognize them."

" Great," Pacifica beamed.

The next morning, the group gathered in the living room. There was a large bulletin board in front of the tv. Ford was pointing to it with a stick, while lecturing.

" And then we go in for the kill," Ford concluded. " Any question? Yes?"

" Ford, can I go home," Pacifica questioned, grabbing her stomach. " I don't feel very good."

" No, we can't afford any delays," Ford responded.

" My stomach hurts," Pacifica groaned, stifling back a sob. " I think I'm going to throw up."

" Fine," Ford sighed as he pinched his nose. " Practice is cancelled, but be back here by night fall. You should be better by then."

" Thank you," Pacifica began walking toward the doorway.

" Dipper here will accompany you," Ford stated.

Dipper, who decided to remain hatless that day, walked in front of Pacifica. He lead her to the golf cart. Pacifica climbed in the passenger's seat. Dipper sat in the driver's. He put the key in the ignition then turned to Pacifica.

" You're not really sick, are you," Dipper questioned.

" And you really think I think you look cuter without that hat, don't you," Pacifica snapped. " Just take me home, please."

" You're letting everybody down, you know," Dipper started up the golf cart and began driving off.

" It's not my fault I'm sick," Pacifica said.

" Sick, huh," Dipper murmured then began driving over the bumpiest parts of the road, smirking.

" Hey," Pacifica barked, glaring at him. " Stop it or I'll barf all over you."

" If you were going to barf, you would've done it already," Dipper retorted.

" Okay, I lied," Pacifica confessed. " I'm not sick. Something came up in Tahiti and my parents had to come home. I need to make sure they are okay."

" Why didn't you say something in the first place," Dipper raised an eyebrow. " All you had to say was you had a family emergency."

" I panicked, alright," Pacifica stuttered. " I am surrounded by po-party people who would never understand what a family like mine deals with."

" You're acting weird, again," Dipper moaned, squinting at Pacifica. " Pacifica, what is really going on? Tell me the truth. I mean it."

Pacifica hesitated for a moment, looking Dipper in the eye. Dipper tightened his grip on the steering wheel, while stiffening his bottom lip.

" I made a deal with some triangle guy," Pacifica said, while closing her eyes tight. " He said if I gave him some snow globe, he would change my parents."

" Whoa," Dipper slammed on the brakes, causing both of the tweens to sway forward and back. " Bill Cipher? You made a deal with him?"

" No, it was Phil Encrypter," Pacifica retorted, shrugging. " Nice guy."

" Phil Encrypter, my foot," Dipper mumbled to himself then slammed on the gas pedal, yelling. "Why didn't you tell me? When did he appear? "

" The other night," Pacifica answered, gripping the dashboard in front of her. " I was told to keep it a secret. All he wanted was a snow globe your uncle borrowed, but never gave back."

" And you believed him," Dipper shouted as he pulled into Northwest Manor. " Pacifica, that was Bill Cipher. He was using you to get to the rift. Now that he has it, our time to prepare is nil."

" Oops," Pacifica muttered as Dipper parked the cart, blushing. " Well, at least my parents got changed for the better. Hehehehe."

The two ran toward the mansion and barged through the front doors.

" I hope we're not too late," Dipper muttered as he stumbled into the dining room, where Mr. and Mrs. Northwest were sitting.

" I said no cinnamon," Preston snapped at a butler. " I hate cinnamon."

" Mom, Dad," Pacifica chimed as she ran over to her parents.

" Pacifica, darling, back from your friend's sleepover, already," Priscilla questioned as she set down her glass of apple cider, looking at the children. " You know how that makes us look. And, what is he doing here? You know I don't like peasants in the house, unless they are butlers, maids, cooks, or limo drivers."

" I don't get it," Pacifica muttered to herself. " They haven't changed a bit. What's the deal?"

" What have we said about your guests' attire," Preston question as he glared at Dipper's outfit. " If you're going to be hanging with the riffraff then you have to make sure they dress like us. A Northwest only mingles with the wealthy, you know."

" Dipper, can I talk to you, alone," Pacifica asked.

" If you think I'm going to wear that tux," Dipper scoffed until Pacifica grabbed his arm, dragging him to the nearest sitting room.

" You were right," Pacifica said. " That was Bill Cipher. He did trick me."

" It doesn't make sense, though," Dipper uttered. " Bill usually keeps his end of the bargain and not in a good way. He is very sneaky like that."

" Ugh," Pacifica smacked herself on the forehead." Now you tell me. What do you think he will do?"

" No idea," Dipper uttered. " If I were you, I would be very frightened right now. Did you specify what you wanted?"

" I just asked him to change my parents," Pacifica answered. " I didn't actually say in what way. I just thought he already knew."

" Uh-oh," Dipper murmured.

The two headed back into the dining room. Preston and Priscilla each had a handle on top of their heads and bells for bodies. Also, their eyes were glowing red and they had sharp, jagged teeth. They turned to Pacifica, snarling at her. The couple roared and began charging at the children. Dipper and Pacifica screamed and began running toward the exit. The couple followed them, making ringing sounds the whole way. Pacifica and Dipper hopped into the golf cart and drove off. Preston and Priscilla stopped at the gateway, glaring. Eventually, they were back at the shack. They ran inside and shut the door, panting.

" That was close," Dipper uttered.

" I'll say," Pacifica sighed.

" I need to warn Ford," Dipper uttered. " You stay put."

The boy ran toward the gift shop. Ford was mumbling to himself, while shifting objects around the lab.

" Great Uncle Ford," Dipper shouted as he dashed over to him. " We have a situation."

" I'll say," Ford uttered, while still searching. " The rift has gone missing. I can't find it anywhere. You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

" Pacifica traded it to Bill," Dipper said.

" What," Ford snapped, eyes narrowing.

" She traded it to Bill in hopes he would change her parents for the better," Dipper explained. " Now her parents are these bell monsters and we are short on time to prepare for Bill."

" How'd she get a hold of the," Ford started then growled. " You left the vending machine open again, didn't you?"

" No, I didn't," Dipper uttered. " She must've sneaked in before I closed the door. I found her in your study, going through things."

" And you didn't stop her," Ford questioned.

" I did," Dipper uttered. " Tried to. She must've snagged it while we were kissing."

" What were you kids doing making out in my study," Ford asked, furious.

" Hey, she kissed me, first," Dipper defended himself. " I was distracted."

" By your hormones," Ford sighed. " You're lucky the rift she took was a fake or you would be in even worse trouble than you are now."

" A fake," Dipper uttered.

" Yes," Ford nodded. " I wouldn't leave something like that out in the open like that. What do you take me for? An idiot?"

Dipper's jaw dropped then he looked down at the ground, frowning. Ford kneeled down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath.

" Look," Ford started. " I don't like raising my voice at you, but this a serious matter that we're dealing with here. You are banned from the lab. I'm changing the password to the vending machine. I will give you the new one when you can prove you can be more responsible."

" What," Dipper squeaked as his eyes widened, looking up. " But, Great Uncle Ford, that's not fair."

" Dipper, you let an outsider into the basement, twice, in less than a day," Ford uttered, holding up two fingers. " You're a security risk. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to let Stan know what you did."

Ford went upstairs, mumbling to himself. Dipper followed, sighing.

" He did what," Stan yelled. " I told him not to do that."

" I know," Ford said. " I'm surprised, too."

" Dipper, I'm disappointed in you," Stan put his hands on his hips. " You're grounded."

" But, Grunkle Stan," Dipper started, but was cut off.

" No buts, young man, except yours on the living room chair," Stan pointed to the chair. " You are not to move from that spot, unless it's for food, water, the bathroom, and saving the world."

Dipper sat down on the chair and pulled out one of the journals. Stan snatched it away and gave it to Ford.

" No reading," Stan uttered. " No watching tv, playing video games, using your phone…Nothing. You just sit there and think about what you did. Seriously, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better straighten your butt out, before I straighten it for you."

" But Grunkle Stan, Pacifica tricked me," Dipper uttered. " She followed me into the basement."

" Yeah, because you left the door open," Stan scoffed. " And another, because you didn't bother checking your surroundings. That girlfriend of yours could've done much worse, Dipper. Much worse. She could've stolen the real rift and then we would've been doomed for sure. Now, I'm going to help Ford down in the basement. Since Ford sorta fired you, somebody's gotta step in."

Stan and Ford left the room, leaving Dipper alone. Dipper looked at his feet and sighed. Eventually, nightfall occurred. The group practiced more. They were getting better, but not quite prepared to battle Bill, yet. During practice, Dipper kept glaring at Pacifica, who would frown and glance down. Practice continued until sunrise. The group members went back to their beds, except for Ford, Stan, Dipper, and Pacifica. Mabel had already gone to bed. Stan and Ford were sitting at the table in the living room, discussing and arguing over plans. Dipper went back to sitting on the living room couch, listening in on their conversation. Pacifica was standing in front of the old men, staring at them. She took a deep breath then walked over to them.

" Hey," Pacifica stuttered, causing the pair to glance at her. " If you should be blaming anybody, it's me. I made the deal with Bill Cipher, I was the one who sneaked around your home and into your lab, and I was the one who tricked Dipper into giving me that snow globe. I should've told you guys about it earlier, but I didn't and I'm sorry."

Ford and Stan looked hard at each other, before Stan gave his brother a nod. Ford sighed then glanced over at Dipper, who was staring at the wall. He looked at Stan and gave a nod back. The older twins approached the boy.

" Alright, Dipper, you're off the hook," Stan grunted.

" Really," Dipper raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, really," Ford stated. " Pacifica told us everything. You're no longer being punished for it. I would, however, like to go over watching out for lurkers. I don't want you in my lab and I am certainly still not giving you the new password, until you are properly paranoid about guarding that entrance."

" Sounds fair," Dipper grinned.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash outside. It shook the shack and the entire property it sat on. Next, everything turned red. Stan, Ford, Dipper, and Pacifica ran outside and gawked.

" No, it can't be," Ford murmured. " Not now."


	6. Chapter 6

The Cipher Fighters

Chapter 6:

Right in front of them was Bill Cipher and his army of dream demons. Bill smirked with his eye, which was soul piercing. He was the size of the Mystery Shack and had green flames surrounding him, instead of blue. His army was much the same.

" Hello, Sixer," Bill snarled. " And goodbye."

The triangle shot green flames at the shack, setting it on fire. His army began spreading out, latching onto members of the group and taking off toward town.

" Mabel," Dipper shouted as he ran back inside, Stan chasing after him.

" Kid, come back," Stan hollered.

" Dipper," Pacifica yelled, following.

" Let's paaarrrrrtaaaaay," Bill chanted as he and his goons paraded off.

Ford stood there, staring as Bill and his army destroyed everything in their path. He was jolted forward as Stan latched onto his arm, yanking him away from the burning building. The kids were in tow.

" Ford, you idiot," Stan shouted. " I told you to move, like, several times. Come on. Soos loaded up your machine in the back of his truck. We still have a chance, provided that we rescue the others."

Ford was still staring off into the distance. Stan glared at him then raised his hand, punching his brother in the face.

" Ow," Ford barked, rubbing the side of his face. " What was that for?"

" Let's go," Stan ran off toward the truck, Ford and the kids following.

Soos began driving, following burnt and broken remains. The rest of the group turned their heads, getting views of the carnage as they approached their destination. As they got closer, screams could be heard, sirens were blaring, car alarms were chirping, buildings were crumbling, and the demons were cackling. Soos stopped the truck then turned to the passengers.

" I'll meet up with you guys in a bit," Soos stated then pointed toward the machine. " I'll go find a spot for this."

Everybody nodded then climbed out of the vehicle. They hid behind a building that had not been demolished, yet.

" Okay, here's the plan," Ford began, kneeling. " I am providing you with demon stun guns. They are designed to render dream demons unconscious for thirty seconds. During that time, you need to grab the group member in need of rescue and book it out of there as fast as you can. We will all meet at the safe place and carry our attack from there. Any questions?"

" Why don't we all just retreat until we are properly trained," Stan asked.

" There's no time," Ford responded as he passed out the weapons. " In fact, we are wasting time right now! Now, go! Go! Go!"

Ford pointed to no place in particular. The group split up into teams of two, except for Ford. Mabel approached a shaggy looking demon with a rectangle shaped body. It was holding Wendy in its claws.

" Let go of me, you jerk," Wendy hollered and yelled.

" Here goes nothing," Mabel shot the gun at the demon, knocking it out cold.

The demon began falling toward the ground, loosening its grip on Wendy. Wendy began falling toward the ground, until a hand latched onto her wrist.

"Gotcha," Stan barked as he used Mabel's grappling hook to land on the ground softly.

McGucket was being held hostage by an octagon shaped demon with fangs and claws. Dipper and Pacifica were hiding behind a barrel, observing.

" I like this ride," McGucket chimed. " Weeee!"

" We've got to get him out of there," Dipper whispered.

Pacifica took out her mirror, glancing into it. She was watching the demon shake McGucket like a rattle. McGucket was cheering and flailing his arms.

" Pacifica, is this really the time to check your make up," Dipper snapped.

" I have an idea," Pacifica uttered then closed her compact, coming out from hiding.

She walked over to the demon, keeping a straight face. The demon stopped what it was doing and bent over, raising an eyebrow. She slipped her compact out of her pocket and opened it. Next, she took her make-up and began putting it on the demon's face. After she was done, she handed it the mirror, but took the pad soaked in powder with her. The demon grinned as it patted its face, giggling. It looked up from the mirror. Pacifica had disappeared. The demon scratched the top of its head, until a bunch of powder beaned it on the head, blinding it. Pacifica took out her gun and zapped the demon with it, rendering it unconscious. The demon shifted backward, losing its balance. McGucket fell out of its grip and into a barrel of pickles, while the demon made a loud thud on the pavement.

" I'm okay," McGucket chirped then paused before spouting. " Let's go, again!"

Dipper approached Pacifica with his jaw dropped. Pacifica turned to him then flicked her hair with her hand. She smirked and walked away.

" Help," Robbie shouted from a pentagon shaped demon with a mustache. " I don't do damsels in distress."

" Leave that kid alone," Ford hollered as he stepped in the demon's line of view, narrowing his eyes at him, and getting ready to fire his gun.

" Eh, okay," the demon shrugged and set Robbie down, patting him on top of the head.

" Thanks, I think," Ford stammered, widening his eyes.

" No, thank you," the demon grinned. " That punk has been driving me nuts ever since I picked him up. He's your problem now."

The demon floated off, until Ford sighed and zapped it.

" Let me go or I will put a curse on you," Gideon screeches, pointing a finger at the demon. " I know a one-time spell that will destroy you and I am not afraid to use it."

" I got your back, Dude," Soos shouted then charged at the demon.

He was wearing a trash can for armor, while wielding the gun up in the air, shouting. The handyman started shooting at the demon, tazering it multiple times until it collapsed onto the ground, tossing Gideon up into the air. Gideon screamed as he dropped. Soos ran under Gideon, holding his arms out.

" Don't worry, Dude," Soos chimed. " I gotcha."

Gideon face planted into the dirt, letting out a groan. He shakily stood up, his legs wobbling. The boy had bruises and scratches on his body, along with a few missing teeth.

" Did I curse you, yet," Gideon said with a dazed expression on his face.

" No," Soos retorted. " But that would be cool."

" Curse you then," Gideon face planted again, passing out.

The group gathered around the truck, waiting for orders.

" Okay, here's the plan," Ford announced. " We go out there and fight the way we practiced. Improvise only if needed. Now, let's go out there and kick some demon butts."

" Yay," the group whooped and hollered.

All of the members sat in their seats and the machine began taking off, hovering. They entered the heart of the warzone. One of the demons lunged at the machine. Stan pushed a button on his control panel, causing a ray to zap it, turning it into ashes. The demons widened their eyes, gasped, and then narrowed their eyes, growling. They all began attacking the group.

" Brace yourselves," Ford shouted as he triggered the shield.

The machine bounced backwards, skipping along the road until it stopped. Bill's army swarmed the vehicle and starting pounding on the shield. The vehicle rattled, shaking everybody onboard. Dipper summoned a missile, knocking the demons onto their backs. Wendy punched in the code for multiple lasers and began shooting at them, while the craft began hovering forward.

" We have to lead them away from the city," Ford demanded.

He and the others steered the machine into the forest. The demons followed with Bill in tow. Mabel turned her head, glancing behind them.

" They're following us," Mabel announced.

" Good," Ford uttered then clenched his teeth, making a sharp turn into a clearing.

The machine hovered in place. Bill's army approached the group and floated in front of them, waiting for orders. The dream demon tapped his fingers together.

" Stanford Filbrick Pines, we meet again," Bill snarled under his breath. " Listen. Why don't you guys take a load off? There's no point in fighting me. I will win this hands down. Say? Why don't we make a deal? You guys can be my meat puppet slaves, if you promise not to get in my way of universal domination. I get what I want and you get to live."

" No deal," Dipper bellowed, seething.

" Fine," Bill scoffed. " Have it your way. I tried to be nice, but…Mutilate them!"

His army darted toward the group, screaming. The group retaliated, doing the same to them. Robbie began pushing multiple buttons. They summoned a laser beam, dynamite, and grenades. The teenager launched these items at the army. Some of Bill's minions perished, while others survived. Gideon summoned death Frisbees, which flew out of a hatch. More of Bill's minions perished, until there were none left. Mabel summoned a giant bomb on a sling shot. Bill summoned a catapult and launched it right back at them, destroying the machine. The members were scattered all over the ground, groaning. Most of them were incoherent. Bill chuckled maniacally then approached Ford. Ford sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

" Well, it seems I broke your little toy," Bill taunted as he pulled out his cane, holding it in both hands " You may has well give up now, IQ. So, about the rift. Give it to me, now."

" Never," Ford spat then Bill picked up Ford by the collar of his shirt, electrocuting him.

Ford yelped as the watts surged through his body, until he fell unconscious. Bill sniffed then threw Ford onto the ground, making his body bounce and roll. Bill floated toward Dipper who was lying down in a pile of debris, rubbing the top of his head.

" You," Bill growled then picked Dipper up by the vest. " Hand the rift over. I know you have it and I know IQ will never talk, but you might."

" Didn't Pacifica give you that," Dipper asked.

" Don't play dumb with me, Pine Tree," Bill spat. " I've been watching you, remember? Now, give me the rift. The real rift."

Mabel opened her eyes, slowing pushing herself up, whimpering. She gasped at the sight of Bill threatening her brother. Bill poked Dipper in the chest with his cane then began waving it in the air. Next, the triangle demon pulled out the fake rift and threw it onto the ground, causing it to shatter. It played the Gravity Falls theme song. Bill glanced over at Mabel then smirked, dropping Dipper back onto the pile of debris. He latched onto Mabel's body and began slowly pushing her toward a cliff.

" Give me the rift, Pine Tree," Bill shouted." Or your sister here will be separated from you like your great uncles were themselves, but worse."

" I don't know what you're talking about," Dipper cried. " What rift?"

" Yeah, right," Bill shrugged as he and Mabel reached the edge." What's that? You want to be an only child? Okay."

" Leave her alone," Dipper hollered as Bill held her over the edge.

" Dipper, help me," Mabel screamed as she looked down.

" Make your choice, Kid," Bill snarled.

" I said no," Dipper shouted, while tearing up. " Now, let her go."

" Oh, I'll let her go, alright," Bill loosened his grip, earning screams from both twins.


	7. Chapter 7

The Cipher Fighters

Chapter 7:

" No," Dipper held out his hand as he sobbed." Stop. Fine. I'll get you the stupid rift. Just please don't hurt her."

" Glad you changed your mind, Pine Tree," Bill smirked as he tightened his grip.

Dipper ran inside the demolished shack then came back out a few minutes later. The boy glared at Bill. Bill glared back and held out his hand. Dipper sighed and reached into his vest. He pulled out the memory erasing gun, earning a gasp from Bill.

" You traitor," Bill yelled.

" You kill her, I kill you," Dipper growled as he pointed the gun at Bill.

Bill began cackling. Dipper raised an eyebrow. The triangle reached up, wiping a tear out of his eye.

" You really think you're gonna stop me with that," Bill chuckled. " I'm from the mindscape, Pine Tree. A gun can't harm me."

" Oh, but this one can," Dipper lowered his eyebrows, again.

" Stop kidding around," Bill turned red." Now, hand me the rift. If I have to ask one more time, Shooting Star will become a falling star."

Dipper shot the laser at Bill. Bill scanned his body then laughed. He shot a flame toward Dipper, knocking the gun out of his hand. Next, he pushed Mabel over the edge then floated toward the next conscious member of the group. Mabel screamed. Dipper rushed toward her, sliding in the dirt until he was off the cliff.

" Llama, the rest of your team has been defeated," Bill uttered as he approached the blonde girl. " Give me the rift or you will perish."

" A Northwest never surrenders," Pacifica bellowed. " Besides, you tricked me. You told me Ford stole that rift from you. If I got it for you, you would change my parents."

" Well, I didn't actually specify," Bill uttered. " I did change your parents in a way."

" The deal is off," Pacifica bellowed. " Now you will never get that rift. Ha!"

" We'll see about that," Bill scoffed.

" Not if I can help it," a voice with a Southern accent spat.

It was Gideon. He stomped toward the floating triangle. The boy pointed at him, frowning.

" You killed my marshmallow," Gideon squealed. " You promised me you wouldn't. Now, I'm going to kill you, using a spell that not even the author or Dipper knows."

" What are you talking about," Bill questioned. " What spell? There's no spell for that. I'm indestructible."

" Wanna bet," Gideon asked then began reciting the spell. " Ssgahoa ahgoh ahah ahaoogbotowoco shothcoocarecnreowgageo gaooghaghaog aghahoweudocaeog aoguehgouwpngacm."

" That is the worst spell I have ever heard," Bill uttered then his eye widened as he looked down at his disintegrating body. " What? No! No! No! This can't be happening! No! I'll be back! I'll be…"

He finished disintegrating. Gideon snorted, grumbled then approached Pacifica.

" I'm sorry," Gideon uttered. " You and the Pines twins were right about me. I was stupid to trust Bill."

Pacifica gasped," Oh, no! Dipper! Mabel!"

She ran over to the edge of the cliff and peered over. Dipper was dangling from a rock, staring into the abyss, eyes watering. He peered up when a hand swung in his face. The boy latched onto Pacifica's hand, pulling himself up. Pacifica kept pulling back until Dipper plopped onto the ground. She kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gideon walked over to the two and glanced at Dipper, his lower lip trembling.

" Is she," Gideon peeped.

" She didn't make it," Dipper mumbled then buried his face in his arms, sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cipher Fighters

Chapter 8:

A week later, Mabel's funeral took place. Everybody who knew her gathered around her coffin, except for Dipper and the grunkles. They were still inside the El Diablo. Stan and Ford were sitting in the front seats, while Dipper sat in the back.

" Listen, Kid," Stan started. " If you want to say goodbye to her, you better do it now. I know it's not easy to lose a twin, but it'll be easier once you get the closure out of the way."

" It was my job to protect her," Dipper whimpered. " I was the brother. I should've been able to get her out of Bill's clutches no matter what. Instead, I dove off the edge of a cliff to find out I was too late to save her."

" Ugh, Bill," Ford groaned as he rolled his eyes. " Look, Dipper. You did whatever you could. Bill was very powerful and very tricky. We were lucky any of us came out alive."

"I wish I was the one who didn't make it," Dipper muttered. " Mabel didn't deserve to go the way she did."

" Kid, life isn't fair," Stan uttered. " Death isn't, either. Trust me. You gave it your all and apparently the man upstairs needed her back. It was her time to go."

" How can you say that," Dipper raised his voice." You spent 30 years getting your twin back, regardless of whether he was dead or alive. You expect me to stop grieving, just like that?"

" I'm saying to stop beating yourself up over something you couldn't have prevented, Dipper," Stan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. " Sure, you're going to miss your sister, every day until you die. That pain will always be there. But, would your sister want you to go on being unhappy for the rest of your life? Would she want you to do nothing but bundle up in bed and cry over her all day, every day? No."

Dipper nodded his head then exited the car. He approached the coffin and placed his hand on top of it, bowing his head. The group stood in silence, gazing at him.

" I'm sorry I couldn't save you from Bill, Mabel," Dipper's eyes began filling up with tears. " I did everything I could, but I was too late. Looks like it was your time to go…G-goodbye, Mabel."

Candy and Grenda were hugging each other, bawling. They bided their farewells, too. Pacifica observed the scene in front of her, frowning while resting her head on her chin. Gideon was hugging the coffin, sobbing and shouting questions toward the sky. Wendy was patting Soos, who was in a wheel chair, on the back, while trying to stay balanced on her crutches. Waddles licked the giant portrait of Mabel, which was standing next to her grave. Ford and Stan picked up the coffin and set it on the ropes, so it could be lowered into the ground. Soon, the funeral was over and everybody left, except for Dipper, Stan, Ford, and Pacifica. They were back in the car, staring at the gravestone.

"It's not going to be the same without her," Stan sighed.

"I miss her already," Ford uttered. " And I didn't even know her for that long."

" Probably not as much as Dipper does," Pacifica whispered as she looked over at Dipper, who decided not to speak.

" You ready to go, Sport," Stan asked as he turned to the boy. " Or would you like to stay a little longer?"

" Let's just go home," Dipper moaned. " Get away from here."

Stan started up the car and began driving back toward the shack. Ford pulled the rift out of his coat and stared at it, smiling. Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling," Stan questioned. " It's supposed to be a sad day. A member of our family just died. Now, stop smiling."

" I just thought of a way we could contact her," Ford uttered. " And, no it's not through a Ouija board. With this rift, I can locate the afterlife dimension. I went there once during my travels. Did you know we look like our great-great-great-great-great-great Grandma Fran?"

" No," Dipper snapped. " As much as I want to, it would be too painful."

" I was just trying to help," Ford muttered. " At least think about…"

" No," Dipper yelled, glaring at Ford. " I am done with the supernatural. Because of it, I lost my sister. Wish I never found that stupid journal."

" Dipper, you're hurting," Stan stepped in. " I feel ya all too well. I blamed myself and everything and everybody."

" And I, too, blame myself," Ford said. " I shouldn't have meddled in the supernatural, either. I am one of the reasons the world almost ended."

" You're right," Dipper shouted. " It was you. All you. You invented the dumb machine in the first place. You were the one who summoned Bill. This is all your fault. I hate you."

" Dipper, you don't mean," Stan sighed, but was cut off.

" Yes, I do mean it," Dipper bellowed. " I will never forgive Great Uncle Ford. Ever."

" Dipper, I," Ford started.

" Don't even bother, Sixer," Stan stated. " He is just hurting right now. The boy doesn't mean it."

Dipper folded his arms and glowered at the window. He began weeping, again. Soon, the group arrived at the Shack. Dipper ran straight up to his room, slamming the door behind him. Stan and Ford sat down at the kitchen table. Pacifica leaned against the frame of the doorway, looking up the stairs.

" He's taking it pretty hard," Pacifica uttered.

" He and Mabel were very, very close," Stan said as he opened up a can of Pit Cola. " I can relate to that, considering my brother and I were the same way and he was lost in a portal for thirty years. Thought he was dead, but I kept fighting to get him back. Turned out he was alive, but that's beside the point. Let me tell you, losing a twin is extremely painful to deal with. Just give him space and leave him be. He'll come around."

Meanwhile, up in the attic, Dipper was picking up anything that was related to the supernatural and stuffing it into a garbage sack. After he was done, he tied up the bag and began heading downstairs. He bumped into Ford and fell to the floor. Dipper scoffed, stood up, and went to grab the sack, but Ford latched onto it first.

" I'll take that," Ford grinned. " You could use some rest."

" I don't need it and I certainly don't need your help," Dipper snarled as he snatched the bag back.

" Look, Dipper," Ford scratched the back of his head. " If I had known all of this was going to happen, I would have never gone the route that I did."

" Whatever," Dipper rolled his eyes and headed outside.

"I'm so sorry about all this, Dipper," Ford mumbled, tears forming in his eyes.

A few hours later, the group sat down for dinner in the kitchen. Everybody ate slowly, except Dipper, who was poking at his plate with the fork. He shoved the plate forward and stood up.

" Oh, no," Stan argued with a mouth full of food. "You're not going back up there until you eat your dinner, young man."

" It's your favorite," Pacifica chimed.

" Since when do you know what my favorite food is," Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow. " The only people who could possibly know that are my parents and my sister. My parents aren't here and my sister is dead."

" Ford told us," Pacifica uttered. " Thought it would cheer you up."

" Now I am definitely not hungry," Dipper stormed upstairs.

" That's it," Stan growled and followed him.

Dipper was just about to slam the door when Stan caught it in his grip. The boy glared at Stan. Stan glared back.

" Grunkle Stan, for the last time, I'm not hungry," Dipper snapped.

" Alright, Kid," Stan snarled. " This time you've gone too far. All Ford is doing is trying to apologize and you keep turning your nose up at him. Look, he was young and foolish back then. He honestly didn't expect any of this to happen nor did he want it to. If anything, it's partly my fault, too. And yours. I brought him back and you kept poking your nose into those journals of his."

" Grunkle Stan, please," Dipper groaned, his voice cracking.

" It's the truth, Dipper," Stan stated, sternly. " Besides, the way I look at it, even if all of this didn't happen, something else would've killed her. It would've been her time no matter what."

" Could we not talk about this," Dipper moaned as he turned around, blinking back tears.

" No, not until I finish what I have to say," Stan grunted as he knelt down, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. " Dipper, look. If there is a heaven, do you think Mabel would want to see you like this? Moping around in your room? Pushing everybody else away? Skipping meals and showers? Do you think she would want you to do that? What if it were the other way around? Do you think she would do any of the stuff you're doing right now?"

Dipper remained quiet, except for the sniffling. He reached up and wiped a tear away. Stan nodded his head then left the room. He went back to the kitchen. It was empty. Stan went into the living room. Pacifica was sitting on the floor, watching TV. Ford was sitting in the chair, reading a book. Stan cleared his throat. They both turned to him.

" So, how is he," Pacifica asked.

"I would give it a minute," Stan uttered. " That speech I gave him really made an impact."

Stan jumped as he felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked down to find Dipper standing behind him. Stan stepped aside and let Dipper through. Dipper stood in front of Ford. He took a deep breath.

" Great Uncle Ford, I am so sorry," Dipper grabbed his arm, rubbing it. " Mabel…Mabel meant a lot to me and I am really saddened she is gone, but that is no excuse for the way I have been acting toward you."

" It's okay, Dipper," Ford grinned.

Dipper smiled back then gazed at his feet, frowning. Ford bent down and wrapped his arms around Dipper. Pacifica and Stan joined in, too.

Meanwhile, in the dream realm, a circle shaped demon floated into a dark room. It approached a credenza with a large, leather chair on wheels.

" Boss, I have some heartbreaking news," the circle shivered, sweating. " It appears that Bill and his army have been defeated. No survivors reported.

" What," a sharp, female voice spat. " That can't be. That's impossible."

" I'm afraid it is, Madame," the circle squeaked. " I am terribly sorry about your husband. Should I inform the children?"

" No," Bill Cipher's wife's voice snapped. " Bring them to me and I'll tell them myself."

" As you wish, Amelia," the circle bowed and exited the room.

A few minutes later, two small floating triangles entered the room. One was pink and the other was blue.

" You wanted to see us, Mother," the pink triangle asked.

"Yes," the chair spun around, revealing a purple triangle who was glaring. " Your father was killed in the war between our world and the human world. I need your help in seeking revenge against those who have destroyed him."

" What can we do, Mother," the blue triangle questioned.

" You'll find out tomorrow," Amelia scolded. " Right now, I need you two to finish up your demon school work and get some sleep."

" Yes, Mother," the two triangles retorted and left the room.

Amelia turned her chair back around, tapping her face in thought as she stared at the wall with a huge tapestry of Bill on it.

" Don't worry, Firecrumb," Amelia whispered with venom in her voice. " I'll make sure you don't perish in vain."


End file.
